Pilot: Witches Way/Deleted Scenes
Deleted/Extra Scenes from Pilot: Witches Way Melinda/Marcus Melinda walks into her bedroom, tears streaming down her face. She is shaking from head to toe, and is completely heart broken. A demon SHIMMERS in, and Melinda looks up. The demon instantly pulls Melinda into a big hug, and wraps his big arms around her, holding her close to him. She sobs into him. Melinda: (sobbing - through tears) Sh-She's dead! (crying) Sierra is dead, and so is Prue and Aunt Paige! I don't know what to do! (sobs uncontrollably) Marcus: (soothingly) I know baby... It's going to be okay. I promise you, I will make them pay for this. They But for now, you have to trust that your cousin have this under control. He rubs her back and strokes her hair. Melinda nods, still shaking Melinda: What if they can't fix this? I'll have lost my best friend, my cousin, and my Aunt! I don't know how to handle that. (crying) Marcus: You are the strongest person I know. You can handle anything. I promise you, it will be okay. He pulls her closer, and she wraps her arms around him and she cries into his chest. End Scene. Prue/Parker Parker knocks on her sisters door, and Prue looks over at it. The door is open. She smiles. Prue: Hey! Come in. What's up? Parker nervously walks in. Parker: Prue, do you remember what happened? Prue pauses for a moment and then nods. Prue: Yes, I do. Kind of. Its like a bad dream, but I do remember it. I don't know how or why, but I do. Thank you for bringing me back. (hugs her sister) Parker nods, and hugs her sister back tightly. Parker: You're welcome. She opens her sisters closet, and notices a teddy bear on Prue's shelf and smiles picking it up. Parker (cont'd): I can't believe you kept this! Prue: (chuckles) Well, we did fight like cats and dogs over it, but in the end, it still means a lot to me. And to you. I still can't believe you named it Mr. Bear! Total lack of imagination, Park! (laughs) Parker: (chuckles) I was like, 5, okay? And I don't think you could of named him any better! Prue laughs. Prue: Yeah, you're probably right about that... Thank you for everything you've done for me, Park. I really appreciate it. Parker: No problem, sis. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you. Prue: (smiles) Love you to. Both sisters smile and then hug tightly, before heading out of the room. The camera zooms in on Mr. Bear, who is now sitting Prue's bed. End Scene. Alternate Ending One Luesent is standing the middle of her cave, holding a ceremonial knife in her hand. Blood drips from it, and she puts it over a cauldron. A single drop of blood drops into the cauldron, and ripples through the black liquid in it. Luesent: Blood from family, blood with power. I call upon the spirit's of fallen demons, to protect this blood and keep it whole. (chants) She then sets the knife on the altar, and snaps her fingers over it. Using Pyrokinesis she lights the contens on fire. With a wave of her hand it goes away. A demon shimmers in. Demon: My lady. I have news. The Fated Ones they have- Luesent: (interrupts) I'm well aware of there recent rendezvous. Going back in time was something that was risky, but smart. Unfortunately, Kayak did not survive the time traveling phenomenon. A pity, really. Good minions are to find these days. (looks to the demon) You. (points with one long red nailed finger) Demon: (nervous) M-Me? Luesent: Yes, you. You're weak enough to poke your nose around. Be my eyes and ears, and be sure to report everything back to me. You are now under my control, and loyal to me. Betray me, and I will burn you to the ground. Understood? He nods. Luesent (Con'td): Perfect. Now, be gone. I have things to do. She waves her hand and he shimmers out. She turns back to the cauldron. Luesent: One down... Eight to go. (smiles evilly) End Scene.Category:Fated Category:Seasons Category:Season One Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Episode